


Oblivion

by FloweryAlien



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Elim Garak - Freeform, Fanart, Gift, Gift Art, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, based of off fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAlien/pseuds/FloweryAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for prairiecrow inspired by her fanfic, "Countdown" <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prairiecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/gifts).



> You can also see this pic on my DeviantArt page, KaikoSensei

I loved your story countdown and thought that Garak dressed in 'clad black' would look so awesome therefore, I just had to make an illustration of it.

 


End file.
